My Knight
by Paul4ever
Summary: Isabella Black has a secret. A secret that she must hide from everyone, especially her husband, the Duke of Forkshire. Come with Bella as she fights to hide the one secret she wishes she could tell.


**AN: Ok, soooo this is my first rated M story…..soooo bear with me here. I had this idea just come into my head, and just had to try and write it out. It's basically like my other story A Royal Monstrosity, which is where I had gotten the idea, but this is for a Mature audience. I would really like your input on whether I should continue this story, just based off this chapter. Ok, so I won't make you wait any longer, Here's chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am just simply borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

"Bella." A voice whispers into my ear.

I feel a gentle pressure start from behind my ear, slowly trailing down my naked spine. I keep my eyes closed, praying he won't stop. That he won't leave me just yet. I feel him nip at my backside and I giggle. I turn over on my back, the cover pooling at my waist, just under my belly button leaving my naked chest uncovered.

I stretch my arms up above my head, "Mmmm, what a way to be woken up." I say, looking up at Edward's smiling face. I sit up and crash my lips to his bringing my hand and cradling his jaw. He deepens the kiss nudging my lips with his tongue, I open them and they tangle together. I start to wrap my arms around him when he pulls back, applying to fast kisses to my lips before sighing.

"Please, don't go just yet. It's barely sunrise." I beg as he starts to get up.

He looks back at me sadly, while tugging on his pants, "You know I must. Your ladies will come in soon to dress you, and I can't be here for them to see me. You know what will happen. Word will spread to the duke, and he won't take lightly to his wife bedding another man. It would end in catastrophe."

I sigh and look down. "I hate it when you're right." I look up at him my eyes stinging, "I just want to have a few more hours with you before you leave for London."

He tugs his shirt down, before coming to my side of the bed, sitting down and taking my hand. "I don't want to leave either. I wish I could spend the whole day with you in here, having my wicked way with you." He smiles sheepishly, then turns serious, "I have to leave for the battle in an hour. I just want you to know, that when I'm out there fighting, I will be thinking of you. Praying that I can come back to you. So that I can see you once again. But if I shall not return, I want you to know that I-," He pauses taking a deep breath, before looking into my eyes with tender determination, "I love you Isabella Black. With my whole heart, and I will fight my hardest to come back to you."

I looked at him in shock before grabbing his face and kissing him again feverishly, I pulled back smiling widely with tears in my eyes, "I love you too. So much." I grabbed his face again and kissed him one last time, before pulling away completely.

He smiles back at me, and brings her hand up to his chest right over his heart and says, "I must go. But just know I'm leaving half of my heart here with you, and I need you to take good care of it."

"Of course, now go. Before my ladies come for me."

He kisses me one last time lingering. Before touching his forehead to mine and sighing. Getting up, he walks to the door, pausing just before he opens it. He looks back at me smiling softly, and says, "I love you, Bella."

I sat up, and replied, "I love you too, Edward." He smiles and leaves. The atmosphere immediately changing to one of loneliness.

I pull the covers up to my chest, and quietly sob, tears streaming down my face. I close my eyes tightly and pray to God that my Edward will return to me in one piece.

I hear a knock at my door and shout, "One Second!"

I wipe my tears quickly and put on my chemise, I looked around the room making sure nothing was left askew.

I walked to the door and opened it letting in my ladies.

Lady Jessica and Lady Angela dressed me quickly for today's activities. My dress for the day was red with gold accents. They pulled my hair up and secured my matching gold headpiece on. They then set out my breakfast. I ate in silence, picking at my food.

"Are you ok, your grace?" Lady Angela asked.

I looked up startled by her voice, "Y-yes I'm fine, Lady Angela. Thank you for asking."

She smiled softly before looking at the window, she got up quickly and touched the glass, "The soldiers are leaving." She whispers, a tear falls down her cheek.

I get up and walk over to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder I looked to where she was staring at her husband, Sir Benjamin. I then saw a flash of bronze hair, and immediately zeroed in on Edward.

I took a deep breath controlling my emotions before looking at Angela, "They will return, dear friend. Do not worry. They are the strongest and most bravest men. I just know they will return."

I was unsure if I was trying to reassure Angela, or myself.

I looked back at Edward, and watched as he mounted his horse. He looked up at my window and I tensed, trying to stay calm, hoping Angela didn't see my reaction to him putting his hand over his heart.

I nodded at him subtly, and he turned around began his journey with his group.

Angela let out a quiet sob and I hugged her to me, looking over her shoulder I let one tear loose as I watched Edward reach the crest of the hill. I was unsure if I had just imagined it or not. But I swear he had turned around just one last time.

_Please God. Bring him back to me._

**AN: Sooooooo what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Review and thanks for reading! (: **

**Love3**

**Paul4Ever**


End file.
